Not Normal
by Death's Domain
Summary: Harry Potter was by no means normal. It was just too bad that no one else seemed to understand that. Oh well, he'd show them. . . and get the wand back from that wanker Voldemort. AU No Slash No Pairings One-shot


**AN: This is a oneshot, and that means that it is a one chapter story. I have been writing for a couple of years, but I have yet to post an actual fanfiction. Just a warning, I might not have the writing style you like. If you don't like the story, don't leave a review and leave. If you do like it, or see a mistake that you can point out for me, I'd be happy to read your review. Beginning story rant complete!**

War, it was all Harry knew since the day he entered the wizarding world. They said he was a wizard, but he didn't believe them. There was something that he could sense at such a young age that make him KNOW he was different. They acted as if he was normal, but he saw their uncomfortable movements, their shifting gazes. And for those, he hated them all.

He had vanquished beasts that would make the strongest of men cry in terror, yet he felt no pride. He felt much more, for he felt Death claim their souls and herd them to the furthest reaches of the underworld. The basilisk he once faced was killed in seconds, the inferi in seconds, and the Death Eaters that attacked the school in minutes. They were all pathetic.

However, now the few he cared for lay dead around him, the bald fool trying to lure _him_ into the forest. Voldemort would feel the pain he inflicted, and Harry would be the one to do it. He grabbed his cloak, the last belonging of his father, and walked into the deep woods surrounding the school. As he walked, he though of the foolish riddle Dumbledore put on the snitch. It was simple enough to break into, without activating the magical oath that would make him commit suicide. _I am ready to die_ was not a statement he was saying anytime soon after all.

As Harry walked, he slipped on the ring. Today, he would not fall to evil. He would triumph with magic on his side, for neither dark nor light existed. He walked through the underbrush, and came across the clearing where Voldemort and his minions awaited.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said with a superior look on his face,"The Boy-Who-Lived come to die… I see you did not have the decency to kill yourself, but I believe coming forwards to submit yourself to Death is enough to make up for that." The Death Eaters surrounding him let out laughs of amusement, even though their faces told different.

"You are a fool if you think I will submit, Tom. I came here to kill you, and any idiots that actually believe that you can win," Harry said, his eyes slowing getting brighter and brighter.

"Fine then, Potter. If that is how you wish to play, then so it shall be. I trust you remember how to duel," Harry nodded as Voldemort said this," Very well then, let us begin."

Voldemort and Harry walked forward, facing each other in the middle of the short clearing, as the Death eaters looked on. Voldemort gave a short bow, while Harry gave him an exaggerated, mocking bow. Voldemort did not look amused. Then they turned, walking five paces and then it began.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted, the elder wand trembling in his hand at the power being released. Time seemed to slow down, as if nothing could move to Harry. It was time to destroy fate, to rise above mortals. His eyes flashed a blinding green, and he slapped the fabled curse at the nearest Death Eater. Time resumed, and fear lit up Voldemort's face like a beacon. "Impossible!" he yelled, and then the true battle began.

Voldemort flung curses faster than the eye could process, but to Harry, they seemed to be no faster than snails. He weaved through them at an unnatural rate, raising fear in the Death Eaters surrounding him. Every once in awhile a bright green curse would zoom by, and he always hit them towards Voldemort's followers. He thought it fitting they should die by a curse they killed so many with…

Seconds went by, and then minutes, and when finally an hour went by, Harry grew bored. His eyes were glowing a permanent green now, power suffusing the air around him. "Give me _my wand_," Harry said in a cold voice, amplified by his magic. The wand jumped from from Voldemort's hand, zooming through the air as Voldemort looked on in shock.

The wand landed in Harry's hand, lighting striking directly on to it. It grew and it grew and it grew, until Harry was holding a scythe with a wicked, gleaming edge. His invisibility cloak changed, becoming tattered and ruined. The resurrection ring was sucked into his hand, runes sprouting onto the little skin still visible. Voldemort and the Death Eaters looked on in shock, Voldemort showing it more openly.

"Death has arrived, welcome to Hell," Harry said in a dark, raspy voice. The Death Eaters fell, dead the second Harry spoke. Voldemort was alone, wandless, and facing the one being he feared. Harry let out a dark chuckle.

Voldemort screamed.


End file.
